If Serpentine Could Fuse
by ImagineHalfChild
Summary: What if Serpentine could fuse, like the gems from Steven Universe? What would happen? Would there be arguments made and solved between the generals? Would there be love between young serpentine? Would humans get involved and cause conflict? Read on and find out. (OCs Included)
1. Author's Introduction

_**Author's Introduction:**_

 **You probably knew this already, but Pythor has two gems. One on his head and one on his chest. And I had this crazy idea. What if Pythor was a Gem Fusion? But then I realised "Damnit, HalfChild, Ninjago and Steven Universe are two completely different things!" But, hang on… Wouldn't it be cool if Snakes Could Fuse? I mean, it's impossible, but this is fanfiction! In fanfiction anything is possible! So, I wrote this. I don't own anything. Ninjago is property of Wilfilm, Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar. This is non-profit and purely for entertainment. There is a video on YouTube that I made about Pythor being a fusion. You can check it out on HalfChild Productions Serpentine Saturdays. Wow, this turned into an ad real fast… Pretty soon I'll be quoting Barry Scott. Jk. Just read the fanfiction.**

" **Bang and the dirt is gone." - Barry Scott. (I don't own Barry Scott or Cilit Bang)**

 **Actually, wait. This fanfiction contains my four Ninjago OCs. If you hate OCs, stop reading. Like right now. Read something else. My OCs are:**

 _ **Lola**_ **– Young, Blonde Hair in ponytail, Green Eyes, Violet Ninja (Anacondrai Master), Girlfriend to Skales jr, spent whole childhood imprisoned in Master Chen's Dungeon.** **Has Mastigophobia from being whipped too much at Chen's.**

 _ **Sasha**_ **– Venomari Doctor, Yellow Eyes, No Ships, Lasha's Little Sister.**

 _ **Frannie**_ **– Fangypre, red hood, white eyes, No Ships, has anorexia.**

 _ **Clutcha**_ **– Constrictai, Yellow Eyes, No Ships, Skalidor's Twin Sister.**


	2. Lloyd meets Skalicus

Lloyd approached the museum, which was surrounded by police cars and officers.

"Ah, Lloyd, You're here!" said one of the officers.

"We think the criminals are still inside… well, there's no way for them to get out. Go in whenever you're ready." Added another officer. Lloyd nodded at them and walked towards the entrance, putting on his mask. Then, he noticed two figures standing nearby, arguing.

"Acidicus? Skalidor? What are you guys doing here?" asked Lloyd. They turned to him.

"Ah, hello, Lloyd." Said Acidicus,

"Yo." Added Skalidor, "Me and Acidicus went out to watch a movie. Now we're going to get food."

"I don't want NFC." Acidicus growled at him.

"What's wrong with Ninjago Fried Chicken?" asked Skalidor, annoyed.

"I would join you guys. But there's been a break-in at the museum." Said Lloyd, trying to walk away.

"We can help! Right, Skali?"

"Yeah, I can eat later… probably." So they all entered the museum. Lloyd turned on his flashlight and searched around the dark rooms.

"Remember when we turned the Ninja into Kids here, then stole that golden sarcophagus?" said Skalidor, looking over to Acidicus. Acidicus didn't reply, he was engrossed in reading about a strange painting. Skalidor rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Lloyd, he was looking at a tapestry on the wall. Acidicus slithered over to him.

"Ah, It's the Serpentine Tapestry of Fusion." he stated.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, you probably don't know about Fusion…"

"Tell me!" said Lloyd.

"Fusions are the product of one or more snake combined together to make an entirely separate entity who contains attributes of all the individuals involved." said Acidicus.

"…huh?"

"Basically, two Serpentine do something like hug or dance together in a special way and they both glow and turn into one person who has the parts of the separate snakes." explained Skalidor.

"It used to be a handy battle technique, but now it's used for less… uh, violent purposes." added Acidicus, "Now snakes fuse to make... Giant Ham Sandwiches." Skalidor snorted.

"I think I get it. That sounds cool! Can you show me?" asked Lloyd.

"What? A Giant ham sandwich?"

"No, a fusion. You two should fuse!" Acidicus blushed and Skalidor turned away.

"I am not fusing with HIM." huffed Skalidor.

"Besides, we need to find those criminals." said Acidicus.

"Oh, yeah. Let's look." they all looked around the different rooms with no luck.

"Can all snakes fuse?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, all Snakes can fuse with other snakes, other fusions, half-snakes… but not humans."

"So, you can't fuse with me?"

"Sorry, Lloyd. Humans and Half-Snakes can fuse though."

"I don't know any Half-Snakes." complained Lloyd.

"Lloyd, your sister…"

"Hey, guys, come here!" exclaimed Skalidor from another room. They all ran into the room he was in. but Skalidor forgot to tell them to be quiet. Three men in black turned to them: the criminals. They were about to escape, one of them turned to Lloyd and brought out a gun. With a crooked smile, he pulled the trigger.

"Lloyd, watch out" Suddenly, a large reptilian creature jumped in front of him and caught the bullet in its hand like it was nothing more than a baseball or something else that is easy to catch. The criminals looked at the creature, awestruck. This caught them off guard. The creature grabbed all three of them and then smiled down at Lloyd.

"S… Skalidor, Acidicus. You… You FUSED!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not just Skalidor and I'm not just Acidicus. I'm Skalicus."

The Criminals were arrested. The officers thanked Lloyd and Skalicus before driving off. Lloyd had a good long look at Skalicus. He had four golden eyes, a mixture of green and black scales, several horns on his head, a large pair of fangs and a long winding tail.

"I can't believe you fused, it's amazing." Lloyd told him. Then, Skalicus began to glow and split into two much smaller serpentine.

"Thanks, Lloyd. We wouldn't have fused if you weren't in danger. I mean, you're our friend. Friends fuse for each other…. right?" said Acidicus.

"Hey, uh, we don't have to go to NFC if you don't want to, Acid." Skalidor said to his friend.

"Nah, that's Ok. I actually feel like going now."

"Awesome."

"Wait 'til the others hear about this." Said Lloyd as he watched the two generals slither away.


End file.
